


10. Love

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Series: Deathnotetober [10]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deathnotetober, F/M, day 10: love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Sachiko has always wondered what her life would be like if she hadn’t decided to love Soichiro.





	10. Love

Sachiko has always wondered what her life would be like if she hadn’t decided to love Soichiro. If she didn’t have her children - Sayu distant and Light dead. It is now that she is a widow and the mother of a hero that she can relearn herself. What did she do, before? She hasn’t had a purpose outside of her home duties in 30 years. With Sayu engaged and happy and living with detective Matsuda (oh how Sachiko sees herself in her daughter, young and in love, living with the man she assumes she will spend the rest of her life with), she has no purpose. Her first instinct is to get a job: but that sweet young detective who told her about Light’s passing has sworn that she won’t want for money again and he has proven true to his word thus far... 

She decides to take up painting. She had always admired artists even if she never had an interest in art when she was younger. Sachiko is easily the oldest in her class but the instructor, a heart faced woman Sayu’s age, does not mind. She seems thrilled to have someone who is older in the class. The man who paints to the right to Sachiko is in his mid thirties and likes to talk about his daughters, while the teenager on her left reminds her so much of Light it’s astonishing. She’s studious and a little closed off and it is reflected in her art. It’s always neat lines and realism next to the abstract bright colors of Sachiko’s paintings. 

She gets rather good, and eventually moves on to the next class. The man is there too, but the teen was too busy with entrance exams to do ‘fun’ things anymore. Sachiko wonders if she ever pushed Light too hard, but accepts that she will never know. When Sayu gets married in the spring, Sachiko gifts the new couple a painting of the cherry blossoms at To-Oh and Touta cries. He’s a sweet man and Sachiko is sure he’ll be just what Sayu needs. 

It’s in the middle of summer, and of her third painting class that Sachiko realizes how happy she is. She loves her life, and she does not often think of her dead husband and son. She wonders if she was happy before, and then decides not to dwell on it. Soichiro was a good man and it would be an insult to his memory to wonder if he was a bad husband. 

She loves herself and her art and it blossoms from there, like the flowers she finds so soothing to paint, and she soon has too many paintings. She sells them for cheap on the internet and makes a steady profit from them. It isn’t much but it’s something and Sachiko is happy to make someone’s day a little better. She leaves small notes in the backs of all her canvases so that each one has a story. She develops an online following and creates a YouTube channel. She loves each of her followers dearly and ignores the hate of her age, her subject, her technique. They become similar to her children in her heart and Sachiko falls in love with art all over again. Her world is smaller, yes, but so much happier it feels like it has been expanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i love writing Sachiko wtf, even if this isn’t any good i had so much fun writing her???
> 
> Tumblrs - sweaterwearinlesbian (main) & lightsturtleneck (dn)


End file.
